


Not Just a Scientist

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oxford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen goes to retrieve Nikola's notebook and finds something intriguing on his desk.





	Not Just a Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place during Oxford days of yore.
> 
> Prompt: **Sonnet**

“I’ll go,” Helen assures Nikola and steps away from the table. She hurries across the courtyard from the library to the dorms and climbs the stairs to the floor Nikola’s room was on. Knocking on the door, she listens to see if Nigel was in before getting the key out of her bag and unlocking the door. Inside, she beelines for Nikola’s messy desk and starts to shuffle around the contents, looking for the book that he said he’d left behind.

After a moment she notices that most of the paper littered across the desk was crumpled and discarded. She unfolds a few of them and a grin spreads across her lips when she realizes that they weren’t tossed out calculations, but that Nikola was trying his hand at poetry. She puts the crumpled sheets in the bin and notices the notebook she was looking for. She grabs the notebook and a loose piece of paper flutters out onto the ground.

Bending down to grab it, Helen notices her name written in the top, left corner in Nikola’s clean, yet messy script. She puts it on top of the notebook and starts to read without a second thought. Her concentration is broken and she jumps when she hears the door open. She clamps the book to her chest and her cheeks color as Nikola steps into the room. He notices the sheet of paper peaking out from between the book and her bosom and stops, frozen in his spot.

“How does it end?” Helen asks after the silence drags on for a beat too long.

“What?”

“The last line is missing, you only wrote thirteen…”

“I didn’t have a chance to write it down before James came this afternoon.”

“Right…but how does it end?” She persists. Nikola takes a deep breath and she can see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard.

“My life, my love, the girl with golden hair.”


End file.
